let it go
by watchfang
Summary: Sungai yang merindu kepada samudera tak selalu bermuara pada satu titik yang sama. Ada puluhan bahkan ratusan titik yang berbeda. Saatnya melepas aliran sungai yang merindu tersebut./Mengandung spoiler dari Champion/Missing scene epilog/Untuk Roman Tanpa Kata


Mungkin, dari awal kita seperti Athena dan Poseidon. Yang tak pernah ditakdirkan bersatu di atas persaingan ini. Atau seperti kisah dongeng lainnya? Dimana kisah putri manusia serigala yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran vampir. Yang keduanya saling tertarik satu sama lain tapi tak pernah bersatu karena ambisi untuk menghisap darah satu sama lain sampai habis. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet yang sama-sama bodoh karena terjerat pesona cinta yang menjelma menjadi Dewa Maut bagi mereka berdua.

_Adakah kisah cinta yang lain yang berakhir bahagia?_

Seperti Cinderella misalnya? Atau Puteri Salju? Atau yang menjadi favorit June Iparis, Si Cantik dan Buruk Rupa. Dimana si Buruk Rupa jatuh cinta pada si Cantik. Demikian pula si Cantik.

June mendengus.

Tidak. Bukan maksudnya mengatakan jika Day itu Buruk Rupa. Tapi ... itu kan hanya analogi. Analogi yang mendinginkan hati June sekejap. Day, dengan sepasang mata birunya, yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya di antara kabut bom debu di jalanan sektor Lake—salah satu sektor kumuh di Republik Amerika. Day, yang seperti namanya. Bersinar.

.

.

**Let it go **

Legend series beserta covernya kupunyaan Marie Lu

Dongeng tentang Cinderella, Puteri Salju , Beauty and the Beast diambil dari Disney

Athena dan Poseidon diambil dari kisah mitologi Yunani

Romeo dan Juliet diambil dari karyanya _William Shakespeare_

Kisah Pangeran Vampir dan Puteri Manusia Serigala imajinasi random sendiri

Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

_Untuk menyemarakkan Event Roman Tanpa Kata-nya ambudaff_

.

.

**Sektor Ruby**

**Pukul 01.00**

**76**° **F di dalam**

.

.

Tengah malam. Dan June dilanda serangan insomnia luar biasa. Di sampingnya, Ollie, anjingnya, bergelung melingkar dengan nyaman. Napasnya naik-turun. Yang menjadi ritme menenangkan bagi June. Ollie. Teman berbulu satu-satunya yang merupakan peninggalan Metias. Sang kakak yang kini telah berada dalam alam keabadian.

_Eearpiece_ yang masih terpasang di telinga June bergemerisik. Menandakan sebuah panggilan yang akan masuk.

"June?" Suara di seberang menyapanya.

June mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ya?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

June menggeleng. Kemudian tersadar bahwa suara di seberang takkan mungkin melihat gelengan kepalanya. June berdeham kecil untuk meredam getaran kesedihan dalam suaranya. "Belum. Kau sendiri, mengapa belum juga?"

Kemudian, suara itu terkekeh. "Kau tahu, June. Tugas Elector tak kenal waktu." Kemudian dia terdiam sejenak. "Kau ada waktu besok, June?"

June menggali dalam pikirannya. Detil-detil rencana yang telah diingatnya berkelibat masuk dalam pusaran memori. "Tidak, Anden. Hariku kosong besok."

"Bisakah kita bertemu besok malam? Pada acara festival musim panas? Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu," Anden berhenti sejenak, dan menarik napas keras. "Tentang Antartika."

Napas June tercekat. Antartika. Negara dimana Day sekarang tinggal. "Baik. Aku bersedia."

Setelah menyebutkan tempat dimana Anden—yang merupakan Elector Primo Republik—mengatur lokasi mereka bertemu, June mematikan sambungannya.

Matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Mengabaikan serangan rindu di dadanya. Bercampur dengan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

**Las Vegas**

**Pukul 13.00**

.

.

.

June keluar dari mobil jip yang menjemputnya. Menuju sebuah gedung pemerintahan di pusat kota Las Vegas. Seluruh Senat, termasuk Princeps turut serta dalam jamuan makan siang yang diadakan dalam festival musim panas.

June menarik napas sejenak. Untuk mengatur emosinya. Sejak dipilih menjadi calon Princeps Senat beberapa tahun silam, June tidak suka politik. Dimana hanya ada topeng dan senyum palsu di dalamnya. June lebih suka terjun langsung ke lapangan dalam militer.

Di pusat meja, Anden menjulang dengan kewibaannya. Di sampingnya, duduk Princeps terpilih, Princeps Mariana. Makan siang telah selesai lima belas menit lalu. June tahu bahwa dia terlambat.

Melihatnya datang, Anden segera mengakhiri diskusinya dengan Princeps Mariana, bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri June. Dia mengangguk singkat kepadanya.

June balas mengangguk. "Maaf, Elector. Aku terlambat mengikuti jamuan makan siang. Ada beberapa urusan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu."

Anden tersenyum. "Tak apa, June. Beberapa senat sudah membubarkan diri. Dan kali ini acaranya bebas. Maukah kau menungguku sejenak? Aku akan mengganti pakaian formalku ini, dan kita akan keluar untuk melihat festival musim panas di luar."

June mengangguk.

.

.

.

Selagi menunggu Anden, beberapa senat menghampiri June dan mengajaknya berdiskusi. Mulai dari sitem ujian yang dihapus oleh Anden dan digantikan dengan sistem peringkat yang lebih praktis. Sistem ini yang kami temui dan kami adopsi dari Antartika. Rupanya, kini sebagian besar anggota Senat mulai menyukai Anden dan beberapa terobosan barunya untuk mengubah sistem di Republik.

Sepuluh menit lima belas detik, Anden muncul. Jas hitamnya kini digantikan dengan kemeja berwarna kelabu. Di tangannya, tergenggam sebuah topi berwarna senada. Dengan meninggalkan identitas Electornya, dan kini Anden nampak sesuai dengan usianya. "Siap, June?"

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak membawa serta pengawalmu?"

Anden menoleh kepada June. Dia tersenyum singkat. "Hanya beberapa dan mereka mengawasi kita dari kejauhan. Aku memintanya. Sudah lama aku tak menikmati ini, June." Anden memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari membetulkan posisi topinya yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya. "Merasakan menjadi seseorang yang biasa dan untuk sementara bisa terlepas dari hingar-bingar tugasku sebagai pemimpin negara ini."

June mengerti. Terlebih di awal-awal Anden menjabat sebagai Elector yang menggantikan ayahnya wafat. Pemberontakn, perang dengan koloni dan berupaya menciptakan sistem baru yang lebih memihak kepada rakyat. Seniornya di Universitas Drake ini telah menjalani masa-masa yang sulit sejak umurnya masih remaja. "Itulah mengapa aku menolak ajakanmu menjadi Princeps Senat, Anden. Membayangkan menghabiskan hidupku dengan ratusan topeng palsu saja sudah membuatku mual."

Anden terkekeh. "Kadang, aku merindukan tugas lapangan seperti di universitas dulu. Memanjat gedung, menembak. Saat ini, aku masih mengharapkan kalau kaulah yang menjadi Princeps Senatnya." Anden menoleh padanya. "Seperti ayah dan ibuku dulu."

Langkah June terhenti. Berusaha mencegah timbulnya rona merah yang akan menjalar di wajahnya. "Aku tidak cocok dengan politik, Anden."

"Aku tahu, June." Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dalam raut wajahnya. Anden mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunjuk ke sebuah kafe. "Mari kita masuk ke dalam kafe itu, June."

.

.

.

Suasana kafe di dalamnya cukup nyaman. Berbagai macam ornament berwarna merah menghiasi di setiap dindingnya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang berpelitur halus. Tak ada bangku. Hanya sebuah bantal duduk dan meja brkaki pendek. Aksara-aksara asing dan kelopak bung berwarna merah muda menjadi penghias di setiap dindingnya. June tahu budaya ini dalam pelajaran sejarahnya. Sebuah budaya kuno dalam benua Asia bagian timur berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Kau mau mencoba ini?" Anden menawarinya sebuah minuman hangat sejenis teh. "Namanya _ocha_."

.

"Perkembangan pengobatan adik Day mengalami perkembangan yang signifikan. Saat ini, penglihatannya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, meski tidak seratus persen. Dan melihat bakatnya terhadap teknik, Antartika memberikannya beasiswa penuh di salah satu universtitas terbaik mereka," kata Anden sambil menyesap _ocha_ miliknya.

June hampir saja tersedak saat Anden menyebut nama Day. Nama yang selama ini selalu menjadi bayangan bagi dirinya. "Bagaimana dengan Day?" tanyanya. Berupaya sedater mungkin, menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Kondisi Day stabil. Dan kini, dia direkrut menjadi tim militer di Antartika."

June mengangguk. Setidaknya, Day beserta Eden, adiknya, kini hidup bahagia. Jauh dari sengsara dan sakit di masa lalunya. "Terima kasih, Anden."

Anden menatapnya. "Untuk apa?"

June menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Mencoba melepas segala beban yang selama ini ada di dadanya. "Untuk Day dan juga Eden."

"Sudah sewajarnya bagiku untuk membalas jasa Day. Merelakan adiknya untuk menjadi percobaan terkahir kita menemukan penawar. Dan turut serta membantu kita dalam perang melawan Koloni."

Setelahnya, June tak dapat menemukan kata-katanya. Dia menunduk ke mejanya dan kembali menyesap _ocha_nya yang kini mendingin.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam keheningan.

"Aku turut bersedih," ucap Anden, dalam menit kesepuluh yang mereka habisnya dalam sunyi.

June masih menunduk.

Terdengar hembusan pelan dari napas Anden. "Aku turut bersedih, June. Atas hilangnya memori tentangmu yang menyerang Day."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, June menarik napas panjang. Dia memandang ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak. Dan terkejut sendiri akan waktu yang bergulir. Rupanya, hitungan menitnya salah. Bukan menit yang June dan Anden habiskan dalam kesunyian. Tetapi jam demi jam. "Anden, bisakah kita pulang? Senja sudah berlalu, dan aku lelah."

.

.

.

**Las Vegas**

**Pukul 21.00**

**78**° **F di dalam sebuah kamar hotel**

**.**

.

.

Anden mengantarnya sampai depan pintu kamarnya. "Beristirahatlah, June."

June menatap Anden. Sorot matanya menyiratkan perhatian yang tulus kepadanya. Untuk sejenak, Anden membawa June mendekat ke tubuhnya. Anden, dengan segala kelembutannya. Dengan segala kesopanannya. Tubuh June kaku. Dia tak dapat sekalipun merengkuh balas Anden. Entah. Rambut pirang dengan rambut gelap. Kelembutan yang berbeda.

Namun, June berada dekat dengan tubuh yang berbeda.

Selama ini, June tak pernah mengedepankan emosinya. Dia lebih sering melihatnya dari logika. Menganalisa pilihan a, atau rencana b dan menjalankan opsi c bila gagal. Tapi, ironisnya, June tak memiliki opsi c itu.

Air mata, isak tangis, dan getaran tubuh June. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Anden tak berkata-kata. hanya balik mendekap June lebih erat dan sesekali mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Lepaskanlah, June. Kalau itu membuatmu lega."

Satu kalimat. Dan June kehilangan pertahanan dirinya. June kehilangan Metias, sosok kakaknya yang dahulu senantiasa menenangkan isak tangis June. Bahu tempatnya bersandar. Juga Thomas, teman Metias, yang selalu menegur June tiap kali June melakukan kenakalan semasa sekolahnya. Dan Day. Pemudanya. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Anden."

Anden melepaskan pelukannya setelah isakan June mereda. "Aku tahu, June. Berat bagimu dimana tak ada seorang pun mampu menjadi sandaranmu. Ketika kau kehilangan semua orang terkasihmu. Percayalah, aku telah mengalaminya."

June terdiam. Dibalik sosoknya, Anden juga sama seperti dirinya. Orang tuanya telah meninggal.

"Dan aku bertemu denganmu, June, Kau gadis yang tegar. Kau jenius di Republik yang selalu ceria. Selagi masih di universitas, aku selalu memperhatikan tingkahmu. Lalu ayah meninggal. Dan aku diangkat menjadi Elector. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi Princeps Senatku."

June menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa, Anden."

"Aku tahu," ucapnya pelan. "Lalu malam kunjungan kita di Antartika. Saat aku dan kau bertemu di lorong hotel. Itu … salah satu malam terbaikku."

Memori June terpanggil. Saat dia dan Anden tak sengaja bertemu.

"Aku salah. Aku salah memposisikan diriku di antara kau dan Day. Kemudian perang antara Koloni meletus. Dan Day kehilangan memorinya tentangmu." Anden menatapnya lurus. "June, di dunia ini, tak seperti di negeri dongeng. Dimana apa yang kita harap kadang dipermainkan takdir. Jika kau butuh tempat bersandar, melepaskan topeng tegarmu, ada bahu seseorang dapat menjadikanmu bersandar."

"Aku masih punya Ollie," ucap June. Cepat.

Anden terkekeh. "Ya, selain anjingmu, June."

June mengamati Anden. Anden masih sama sopannya dengan yang sudah-sudah. Meski June telah menolaknya menjadi calon Princeps Senat. Yang konon katanya jabatan yang dimiliki oleh ibu Anden sendiri. Anden masih sama sopannya, tatkala mereka tak sengaja bertemu di lorong hotel tempat mereka menginap dalam kunjungannya ke Antartika dulu.

Seolah mengerti bahwa June sedang memikirkan kejadian mereka di Antartika, Anden mendekati June. "Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan, June?"

Sanggupkah June? June sendiri tak tahu. Namun, ada kalanya sungai yang merindu akan samudera tak selalu bermuara dalam titik yang sama. Ada puluhan bahkan ratusan titik tempat sungai itu bermuara. Semua firasatnya, semua asanya, semua kenangan akan tiga kata yang tak dapat diucapkan June saat perpisahannya dengan Day bertahun-tahun lalu. Sudah saatnya June melepasnya.

June hanya mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anden. Takut, jika bersuara nanti, suaranya sendiri yang akan pecah. Meledak dalam tangis putus asa.

Dan Anden di malam itu dan seterusnya akan menjadi orang yang menghapus bulir air mata June. Menawarkan tempatnya bersandar. Di antara jarak antara mereka yang semakin menipis, June menyadari itu.

"Dan, selamat ulang tahun yang kedua-puluh-satu, June Iparis," ucap Anden di atas bibir June.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Entah kenapa, niatnya ficlet, tapi kenapa melebar seperti ini? Semoga terasa _romance_nya. Semoga June ga terlalu ooc. Semoga Anden pun demikian #ditembakDay


End file.
